He is My Girlfriend?
by Rha94line
Summary: Minki sangat mencintai Yuri, hingga saat Yuri pergi secara misterius, ia tetap setia menunggu Yuri kembali. Namun ternyata ada sesuatu yang Yuri sembunyikan di balik kepergiannya yang misterius itu.


**Author says: **Kali ini author punya cerita fanfic yang menurut author pribadi sih, unik ceritanya. Kalian pernah nonton drama "He is Beautiful" kan? nah di sini juga author menjadikan peran utama wanita-nya itu menyamar menjadi cowok. Sebenernya ini fanfic yang udah author tulis 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi baru di share sekarang-sekarang ini. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini~ so please read and review~ thanks!

~-0o0-~

**Title:** He is My Girlfriend?

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Comedy/Romance

**Summary: **Minki sangat mencintai Yuri, hingga saat Yuri pergi secara misterius, ia tetap setia menunggu Yuri kembali. Namun ternyata ada sesuatu yang Yuri sembunyikan di balik kepergiannya yang misterius itu,

**Main Characters:**

· Choi Minki

· SNSD's Kim Taeyeon

· SNSD's Kwon Yuri

**Other Cast:**

· CEO: Lee Soman

· SNSD Members

· Super Junior Members

· TVXQ Members

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Choi Minki' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**He is My Girlfriend?**

**Part 1**

Di rest room gedung SM Entertainment…

"Oppa~" kata Yuri dengan manjanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namjachingu.

"Iya?" sahut Minki lembut sambil membelai rambut Yuri.

"Apa aku boleh tahu, apa alasan yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja…"

"Umh… sebenarnya ada banyak hal kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, tapi tak bisa kuungkapkan satu-persatu."

"Beri tahu aku satu saja…"

"Karena kau sempurna di mataku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Bohong…"

"Aku serius…"

"Aku tidak percaya…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu…"

"Kau ini~" Minki lalu mencubit pipinya Yuri.

"a… sakit!"

"Hehehe~ maaf~"

"Oppa jahat!" kata Yuri memasang wajah cemberut

"Jangan marah, aku kan hanya bercanda…"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah?" lalu Minki memeluk Yuri

"Oppa… Kalau seandainya suatu hari nanti aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Bila seandainya aku pergi meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau mau pergi?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, seandainya aku pergi jauh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan merasa sangat kehilanganmu, dan aku akan mencari kemana pun kau pergi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja… Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang, ya? Kau belum makan, bukan?"

"Iya…"

"Ayo…" Minki lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi…"

"Ya sudah aku saja yang pergi~"

"Kau jahat sekali! Oppa jahat!"

"Ayo!" Minki lalu menggendong Yuri

"Aaa! Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Yuri sambil tertawa karena tingkah laku namjachingunya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, maka aku akan melakukan ini."

"Turunkan aku…"

"Tidak mau!" Minki lalu membawa sang yeojachingu pergi dari situ.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok, sudah satu tahun sudah mereka berpacaran. Yuri dan Minki saling mencintai, dan mereka berdua selalu mencoba untuk saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

**Part 2**

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Apa?! Yuri pergi?!" tanya Minki tak percaya ketika Taeyeon menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu membernya itu.

"Iya, dia pergi tanpa bilang pada kami, kami pikir dia bersamamu, oppa." ucap Taeyeon

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Apa dia meninggalkan surat atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak… bahkan hanphonenya pun tak aktif."

"Dia pergi dari kapan?"

"Sudah tiga hari… dan tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana." kata Tiffany

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Minki panik

"Apa kalian berdua ada masalah?" tanya Sooyoung

"Tidak, kami tak pernah punya masalah apapun…" jelas Minki

"Mungkin dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya…" kata Jessica

"Mana mungkin, baru saja aku menelepon eomma-nya, tapi beliau bilang Yuri tidak ada di rumah." kata Hyoyeon

"Yuri-ah… kemana kau pergi?" gumam Minki

"Kita harus mencarinya, bahkan pihak SM pun tak tahu kemana dia pergi." kata Sunny

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencarinya, ayo!" kata Minki

Akhirnya Minki dan member SNSD pergi mencari Yuri di kota Seoul, member Super Junor yang lainnya pun ikut mencari.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, namun mereka semua tidak mendapatkan hasil, Yuri tak dapat ditemukan di mana pun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minki saat menerima telepon dari Siwon.

"Dia juga tidak ada, bahkan Leeteuk dan Donghae mencarinya sampai ke Busan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga pergi ke Gwangju." jawab Siwon

"Lebih baik kita hentikan dulu saja pencarian ini, besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Hari sudah semakin gelap." saran Minki

"Iya…"

Akhirnya pencarian dihentikan, Minki masih tak percaya kalau yeojachingunya itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa sebab. Seingatnya, mereka berdua tak pernah ada masalah serius.

**Part 3**

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kepergian Yuri, polisi sekali pun tak bisa menemukannya. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang tahu, di mana keberadaan Yuri sebenarnya.

"Kemana perginya Yuri, ya?" kata Sooyoung saat sedang beristirahat bersama member Super Junior dan SNSD di Rest room gedung SM.

"Entahlah…" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa dia pergi tanpa sebab?" kata Tiffany

"Oppa…" panggil Sunny saat melihat Minki sedang melamun

"Ya?" sahut Minki

"Apa kita akan mulai mencarinya lagi hari ini?"

"Entahlah… mungkin kita tunda saja dulu pencarian ini. Aku sendiri sudah terlalu lelah… Aku sudah terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya pergi."

"Sabar ya, oppa…" Yoona mencoba menenangkan

"Iya…"

"Kita akan terus membantumu untuk mencarinya." kata Seohyun

"Terimakasih banyak…"

"Karena dia juga anggota keluarga dari SM…" kata Sooyoung

"Terutama dia itu anggota kami…" kata Taeyeon

"Pokoknya, kita tak boleh berhenti mencarinya, kita tidak boleh menyerah… Hwaithing!" kata Yesung

"Iya, terimakasih semuanya… aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa bantuan dari kalian semua."

"Kami akan terus membantumu mencarinya…" kata Donghae

Minki hanya tersenyum.

**Part 4**

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kepergian Yuri yang tanpa sebab.

Minki selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya namun tetap saja tak bisa, Minki sudah kehabisan cara untuk menemukan Yuri. Jadi Minki memutuskan untuk merelakannya saja, meskipun hatinya tak pernah rela.

Saat itu di dorm TVXQ…

"Hyung, kudengar ada artis baru di SM." kata Changmin

"Kau serius?" tanya Minki

"Iya… Sajangnim yang bilang. Katanya dia seorang namja…"

"Benarkah?"

"Sia akan diduetkan bersamamu…"

"Apa? Kenapa Sajangnim tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?"

"Entahlah…"

"Jadi hari ini kau harus ke kantor…" kata Yunho

"Nanti saja, aku sedang malas."

"Kau harus datang hari ini." kata Changmin

"Iya… iya… aku tahu! Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Kami juga mau ke kantor, jadi kami ikut mobilmu, ya?" kata Yunho

"Silahkan terserah kalian!"

"Terimakasih!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke gedung SM,.

Minki langsung menemui Sajangnim di ruangannya…

"Ada apa, Sajangnim?" tanya Minki

"Duduklah…" kata Sajangnim "Aku memanggilmu kesini, karena ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Mulai besok, kau akan diduetkan bersama seorang artis baru, menjadi sebuah duo seperti TVXQ."

"Besok? Siapa pasangan duetku?"

"Dia ada di meeting room, kau bisa langsung menemuinya nanti. Nama debut kalian adalah 'MJ'"

"MJ? Apa itu? Minki Jackson?"

"Hahaha~ bukan… bukan itu, tapi itu singkatan nama kalian berdua, namamu Minki dan nama pasangan duetmu, Jinwoo. Kwon Jinwoo"

"a, iya …"

Jadi sekarang silahkan kau temui dia di meeting room."

"Iya… aku pergi dulu, terimakasih, Sajangnim."

**Part 5**

Di meeting room gedung SM…

"Annyeonghaseiyo, kau yang bernama Kwon Jinwoo, kan?" tanya Minki saat memasuki ruangan itu

Lalu orang yang Minki maksud menoleh "Iya… ada apa?"

Minki tiba-tiba jadi terdiam dan merasa kalau orang yang dia temui adalah orang yang pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya, namun dia tak bisa mengingat siapa itu.

"Kau Kwon Jinwoo?"

"Iya,kau Choi Minki, kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Senang bertemu denganmu…"

"I-iya, aku juga…" jawab Minki masih dengan wajah bingung

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Jadi, Sajangnim sudah memberitahumu kalau kita akan menjadi pasangan duo?"

"Iya… dia baru saja memberitahuku."

"Jadi mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal satu dorm, dan mulai bulan depan, kita debut."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke dorm baru kita."

Minki masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya, karena Jinwoo yang dia temui itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

'Dia… sepertinya aku merasa punya hubungan dengannya. Aigo! Aku masih normal! Kenapa aku berpikir begini? Dia itu seorang namja!' pikir Minki

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke dorm baru mereka, yang terletak tak jauh dari dorm TVXQ dan juga Super Junior.

"Ini dorm baru kita?" tanya Minki ketika masuk ke dalam dorm

"Iya… kamarmu di sebelah sana, dan ini kamarku. Kau leader…" kata Jinwoo

"Apa?"

"Iya, aku lebih muda darimu…"

"a iya…"

"Aku mau pergi mandi dulu ya, hyung…"

"Iya… aku mau pergi ke dorm TVXQ dulu mengambil barang-barangku."

Lalu Minki pergi ke dorm TVXQ.

Saat ini Jinwoo sedang berada di kamar mandi…

"Fiuh! Ternyata sulit juga menyamar jadi orang lain… Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana ini? Tapi aku harus tetap menyamar, aku harus bisa membuktikan kalau Minki oppa memang setia dan sangat mencintaiku. Maaf Minki oppa!"

Ternyata Jinwoo adalah Yuri yang menyamar.

**Part 6**  
Malam harinya di dorm MJ.

"Ini foto siapa?" tanya Jinwoo ketika melihat foto yang dipajang oleh Minki di meja sudut ruangan

"Itu foto yeojachinguku…" jawab Minki

"Sekarang dia di mana?"

"Entahlah…"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pergi sebulan yang lalu tanpa kabar dan tanpa sebab… Aku merasa sangat kehilangannya, karena selama ini hubungan kami tidak pernah ada masalah apapun. Tapi aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"a, maaf aku tak tahu…"

"Tak apa… aku hanya berharap dia bisa kembali. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya, sekali pun aku mencoba melupakannya, tapi tetap tak bisa."

"Apa kau sudah mencoba mencarinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku mencarinya hampir di seluruh Korea Selatan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda darinya"

"Memangnya seberapa berartinya dia bagimu?"

"Tentu saja dia sangat berarti bagiku, aku takkan pernah bisa menemukan yeoja yang seperti dirinya lagi."

"Aku harap dia bisa kembali"

"Iya, terimakasih. Oh iya, asalmu dari mana?"

"Aku dari Busan…"

"Busan?"

"Iya…"

"Baiklah, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Pasti…"

"Jadi dua hari lagi kita akan mulai rekaman, setelah itu bulan depan kita membuat MV dan langsung debut."

"Iya, aku harap kita bisa terkenal, ya?"

"Pasti, baiklah… sudah larut malam, aku mau tidur dulu, ya? Jaljayo."

"Neodo jalja!"

Akhirnya Minki pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

-Yuri POV-

Oppa, aku tahu kau sangat kehilanganku, tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan mencariku sampai keliling Seoul, aku yakin kau sangat ingin menemukanku, bukan? Tapi mianhae oppa, aku belum bisa kembali karena aku masih belum yakin perasaanmu.

**Part 7**

-Normal POV-

Hari ini MJ sedang menyelesaikan rekaman lagu mereka, Yuri agak sedikit risih karena harus menggunakan suara namja saat menyanyi, itu lah resiko yang harus dia hadapi.

"Ya, Jinwoo-ssi, Kenapa? Kenapa suaramu seperti yeoja?" tanya Minki

"Iya? Maaf…" kata Jinwoo

"Iya… tak apa, mungkin memang suaramu yang seperti itu, ya?"

"Mungkin…"

'Aigo… Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi… Bagaimana ini? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku!' pikir Yuri

Setelah mereka rekaman selama berjam-jam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm.

"Oppa- a maksudku, hyung mau makan malam?" tanya Jinwoo

"Iya… tapi aku mau mandi dulu." kata Minki sambil melepas bajunya dan melemparnya ke atas mesin cuci.

"Kenapa kau buka baju di sini? Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki? Kau ini…"

"a… iya aku lupa…"

Saat Minki akan melepaskan celananya, Jinwoo a.k.a Yuri langsung lari ke dapur.

"Jinwoo-ssi? Kenapa? Aneh sekali…" gumam Minki

Jinwoo langsung membuat makan malam untuk Hyung, lebih tepatnya untuk 'oppa'-nya itu.

Akhirnya makan malam siap, Minki juga selesai mandi. Mereka berdua langsung makan malam.

"Opp-maksudku hyung, maaf ya kalau aku tak bisa memasak dengan baik?" kata Jinwoo

"Iya, gKenapanchanh-a… aku juga tidak bisa memasak…" jawab Minki

"Jadi aku hanya membuatkanmu Rice Omellete…"

"a… bagaimana kau tahu makanan Favoritku?"

"Benarkah? Aku hanya memasak makanan yang aku tahu resepnya saja…"

"Yeojachinguku juga sangat menyukai rice omellete… tapi dia tak bisa memasak hahaha…"

"Kau sepertinya tertawa dengan terpaksa, ya?"

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa lihat dari raut wajahmu…"

Minki tersenyum tipis, "Tidak… hanya saja ketika aku mengingat Yuri… aku merasa sedih, tapi anehnya aku selalu merasa kalau dia masih berada di dekatku. Apa ini yang orang bilang sebagai telepathy?"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Sangat… Aku masih akan terus mencarinya, sampai kapanpun. Aku harus tahu keberadaannya sekarang, aku masih mengharapkannya kembali dan aku berjanji tak akan mau menggantikan posisinya dengan orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya dia yang aku cintai…"

"Apa kenangan yang paling kau ingat darinya?"

"Terlalu banyak, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu… Tapi hal yang paling aku ingat ketika dia memberiku kejutan di ulang tahunku. Itu saat-saat yang paling berkesan bagiku."

Jinwoo hanya tersenyum.

**Part 8**

Di meeting room SM…

Di sana hanya ada member SNSD dan tentu saja Jinwoo a.k.a Yuri.

"Oppa… hahahaha, Bagaimana ini? Kau sudah puas dengan semua ini?" goda Jessica

"Ya! panggil aku Yuri… aku kan sedang menjadi Yuri!" kata Yuri

"Hahahaha maaf~"

"Darimana kau bisa dapat ide gila seperti ini? Dasar kau ini… Minki oppa itu sudah sangat setia padamu, apa kau masih harus membuktikannya dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Sooyoung

"Aku masih akan melanjutkan semua ini, karena aku masih ingin berada di sampingnya tanpa dia sadari."

"Ada-ada saja…" kata Taeyeon

"Saranghae Jinwoo oppa!" kata Yoona

"Hahahaha… aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kalian pergi bersama ke Spa bersama-sama, apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sana? Kau tak mungkin buka baju, kan?" kata Sunny

"Jangan membayangkan yang lain-lain!" kata Yuri

"Sudah, kau cocok masuk Super Junior hahaha… SNSD Yuri akan digantikan oleh yang lain." kata Taeyeon

"Enak saja! Tidak!" kata Yuri

Tiba-tiba ada yang membukakan pintu,

"Ada orang! Cepat bersembunyi!" kata Hyoyeon

Lalu Yuri langsung bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa seseorang yang tiada lain adalah Minki.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa SNSD

"Aku mencari Taeyeon-ssi…" kata Minki

"Iya oppa? Ada apa?" Taeyeon bertanya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Bisa kau temani aku makan siang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"a, iya…"

"Ayo…"

Akhirnya Minki dan Taeyeon pergi, Yuri pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Fiuh… hampir saja! Tapi untuk apa Minki oppa mengajak Taeyeon Unnie?" tanya Yuri

"Mungkin Minki oppa ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Taeyeon." kata Jessica

"Ya! Tidak… tidak mungkin!" Yuri panik

"Jangan-jangan Minki oppa sudah melupakanmu dan berpaling pada Taeyeon Unnie." goda Sooyoung

"Tidak… tidak mungkin, bagaimana ini?"

"Sudah… lagi pula itu karena kau tidak ada, bukan? Maka dari itu Minki oppa mencari yeoja lain." kata Tiffany

"Yaa… jangan menakut-nakutiku!"

Yuri semakin panik dan tidak karuan.

**Part 9**

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Minki sedang berdua bersama Taeyeon di studio rekaman gedung SM.

"Oppa…" kata Taeyeon

"Iya?" sahut Minki

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Iya sudah, kau sendiri?"

"Sudah… Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita jalan-jalan? Setelah rekaman?"

"Boleh, kebetulan aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar."

"Kita rekaman saja dulu, ya?"

"Iya…"

Minki tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Taeyeon.

"Mereka mesra sekali…" kata Yuri yang sedang menyamar menjadi Jinwoo, dia tengah mengintip dari balik pintu ruang rekaman.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, "Ya! sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kyyaaa! Kau mengagetkanku oppa!"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Itu…" Yuri menunjuk Minki dan Taeyeon yang sedang berdua di dalam studio rekaman.

"a… mereka, kenapa? Jinwoo-ssi?"

"Oppa, panggil aku Yuri!"

"Tapi kau sedang menyamar jadi Jinwoo, kan?"

"Iya tapi kali ini tidak!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau pakai wig? Lalu baju Namja?"

"Jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Iya maaf… Tapi sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Minki dan Taeyeonkan sudah pacaran."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ssstt… jangan berisik, nanti mereka dengar."

"Apa maksudmu, oppa?"

"Iya, mereka pacaran…"

"Tidak… itu tidak mungkin… oppa pasti berbohong! Taeyeon unnie kan tahu kalau aku menyamar untuk membuktikan kesetiaan Minki oppa padaku! Kenapa dia menghianatiku? Dia menghianati teman sendiri?!"

"Sudahlah… biarkan saja… salahmu sendiri yang mau cara seperti ini."

"Oppa… kenapa kau tidak mendukungku?"

"Mereka datang!" kata Eunhyuk lalu bersembunyi bersama Yuri

Minki dan Taeyeon keluar dari studio rekaman dan pergi.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Yuri

"Entahlah, kencan mungkin… Aku harus pergi dulu, ya? Annyeong!" kata Eunhyuk lalu pergi

"Ya! oppa mau kemana?" tanya Yuri

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Eunhyuk berlalu

"Kenapa? Apa benar Minki oppa dan Taeyeon unnie sudah pacaran? Aish! Ini tidak mungkin!"

**Part 10**

Malam itu di dorm SNSD…

"Unnie…" panggil Yuri

"Iya?" sahut Taeyeon

"Apa benar kau dan Minki oppa… punya hubungan spesial?"

"Apa?"

"Unnie jangan berpura-pura… unnie mau menghianatiku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jadi unnie menghianatiku dengan menerima Minki oppa sebagai namjachingumu?"

"Jadi kau bertanya soal itu sekarang? Iya, aku dan Minki oppa memang sudah berpacaran… Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? unnie bertanya Kenapa? Aku mempercayaimu, unnie… aku percaya kalau kau mau membantuku untuk menjalankan rencanaku ini! Tapi unnie malah menghianatiku! Unnie, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ya! Kwon Yuri, Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Minki oppa kalau dia tahu kau menipunya dengan berpura-pura seperti ini? Seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaannya!"

"Apa?! Unnie yang seharusnya memikirkan perasaanku! Apa unnie tahu bagaimana rasanya dihianati?!"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau tahu perasaanmu! Dan apa hak-mu melarangku dan Minki oppa berpacaran?!"

"AKU INI YEOJACHINGUNYA MINKI OPPA! KAU MAU MEREBUTNYA DARIKU?!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sooyoung

"Entahlah… aku tak mau ikut campur." kata Jessica dengan nada dingin

"Aku tidak merebutnya darimu, Minki oppa yang menginginkanku menjadi penggantimu! Dan aku rasa, tak ada salahnya bila aku menerimanya." kata Taeyeon

"AKU INGIN KAU MENJAUHI MINKI OPPA!" ancam Yuri

"Apa? Aku tak mau… namjachinguku sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Dia itu namjachinguku!"

"Tidak… kau bukan istrinya dan kau tidak berhak untuk melarangnya berpacaran dengan siapa pun."

"Tapi dia masih ada status denganku!"

"Aku tak mau tahu! Tapi aku mencintainya! Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja kesalahanmu melepaskannya begitu saja, kau terlambat untuk kembali padanya." kata Taeyeon lalu pergi ke kamarnya

"YA! UNNIE! KITA BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

"Jangan bicara dengan ada itu padaku Kwon Yuri!" seru Taeyeon

"Taeyeon benar… kau terlambat." kata Jessica lalu pergi

"Apa? Kalian ini kenapa?! Kalian sudah tidak ingin membelaku?!" tanya Yuri

"Entahlah…" kata Sooyoung lalu menyusul Jessica ke kamar

**Part 11**

Minki dan Jinwoo sedang makan malam di dorm mereka…

"Kudengar hyung sudah punya pengganti Yuri?" tanya Jinwoo

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Minki balik bertanya

"Iya…"

"Aku dan Taeyeon baru saja berpacaran kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu…"

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mencari pengganti Yuri?"

"Untuk apa? Yeoja yang pergi tanpa kabar itu? Aku sudah tak peduli padanya… Aku malas membahasnya."

"Apa? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Yuri kalau dia tahu kau sudah punya penggantinya?"

"Kenapa? Lagi pula dia yang seharusnya memikirkan perasaanku…"

Jinwoo beranjak dari kursinya dan memukul meja "KAU SEHARUSNYA TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU! Ma, maksudku perasaannya! Dengan mudahnya kau berpaling darinya, benar-benar tidak punya perasaan."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu membentakku?! Memangnya apa hak-mu?! Kau tahu apa tentangku dan Yuri?!"

"Kau memang tidak punya perasaan!"

"Apa?" Minki lalu menghampiri Jinwoo dan menarik kerah bajunya Jinwoo "KAU MAU MENASIHATIKU ATAU APA?! Kau tidak mengenalku, jadi kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku berpacaran dengan siapa pun!"

Tiba-tiba Jinwoo merasa sangat ketakutan, dan akhirnya Minki melepaskan kerah bajunya. Jinwoo pun lari ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintu lalu menguncinya.

-Yuri POV-

Oppa… kenapa semuanya jadi berantakan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Aku tak seharusnya melakukan hal bodoh ini dari awal… aku tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku! Ternyata kau tidak setia! Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti ini lagi! AKU BERHENTI MENJADI JINWOO!

-Normal POV-

Jinwoo lalu kembali menjadi Yuri dan melepaskan semua barang-barang untuk penyamarannya yang dia pakai. Setelah menjadi Yuri lagi, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Minki.

"Oppa~" kata Yuri

"Yuri-ssi? Ka-kau?" Minki kebingungan

"Iya… sebenarnya… Jinwoo yang kau kenal selama ini adalah aku… Maaf oppa…"

"a-apa maksudmu?!"

"Oppa… maaf!" Yuri lalu memeluk Minki.

Namun Minki menolak, "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Oppa… maaf sebelumnya… Biar kujelaskan semua ini, sebenarnya aku menyamar menjadi Jinwoo yang kau kenal selama ini untuk membuktikan apakah kau mencintaiku dan setia padaku atau tidak? Tapi ternyata semuanya malah jadi berantakan…"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Oppa~ biar kujelaskan nanti. Tapi aku… aku merasa sangat bersalah…"

"Jadi kau menipuku? Selama ini kau menyamar dan… sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, hah?!"

"Oppa… maaf…"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi padaku… aku tidak menyangka kau telah menipuku dengan cara seperti ini! Aku sudah lelah mencarimu! Ternyata selama ini kau berada di sampingku dengan menyamar menjadi orang lain?!"

"Oppa… bukan itu maksudku…"

"Sudahlah… aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu lagi! Aku membencimu Kwon Yuri!"

Minki lalu pergi keluar tanpa menghiraukan Yuri.

"Oppa! tunggu!" panggil Yuri mencoba menyusul Minki

"Jangan ikuti aku!" kata Minki lalu pergi

**Part 12**

Di rest room gedung SM…

Minki sedang bersama Taeyeon, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Oppa…" kata Taeyeon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minki

"Iya? Apa?" sahut Minki lalu membelai rambut Taeyeon

"Jadi Yuri sudah kembali?"

"Begitulah…"

"YA! OPPA! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyeon unnie?!" tanya Yuri tiba-tiba

"Yuri-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Minki lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Oppa, aku tak bisa melihatmu bersama Taeyeon unnie…" kata Yuri

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Taeyeon

"Unnie… aku ingin oppa memilih, aku atau kau?"

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat, ya? Aku kan sudah bersama Taeyeon…" kata Minki

"Tapi oppa masih ada status hubungan berpacaran denganku, bukan? Jadi oppa harus memilih diantara kami berdua." kata Yuri

"Tidak bisa… oppa sudah menjadi milikku, dan dia akan segera memutuskan hubungannya denganmu." kata Taeyeon

"Apa? Oppa, pokoknya kau harus memilih diantara kami berdua!" Yuri lalu menarik tangan Minki

"Anio… karena aku akan segera menikah…" kata Minki

"Apa?! Apa?" tanya Yuri kaget

"Iya… aku akan segera menikah."

"Apa?! Tidak bisa begitu! Karena oppa harus memilih dulu di antara kami!"

"Untuk apa?! Aku sudah punya calonnya… Dan tidak perlu aku memilih lagi."

"Oppa bohong, kan?!"

"Anio… siapa yang berbohong? Aku serius…"

"Tidak bisa… pokoknya tidak bisa!"

"Tentu saja bisa!" kata Taeyeon

"Unnie, diam!"

Lalu Minki mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku celananya.

"Ini cincinnya… Aku akan segera menikah…"

Yuri terpaku dan tak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Mana jarimu?" kata Minki

Yuri memasang tampang bingung, karena Minki meminta jari Yuri, bukan Taeyeon.

"Apa?" tanya Yuri

"Iya, mana jarimu…?" kata Minki

Yuri masih kebingungan.

"Aish! kau ini… sini!" Minki lalu menarik tangan Yuri dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Yuri.

Yuri tetap masih kebingungan, "Apa ini?"

"Yang akan menikah kan kau dan aku…" kata Minki

"Iya Yuri… Minki oppa akan menikahimu." kata Taeyeon

"Maksud kalian?" Yuri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, "Bukankah kalian?"

"Selamat!" kata Taeyeon sambil tersenyum

"Oppa… apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuri

Minki tersenyum "Sebenarnya-"

**Part 13**

-Flashback-

.

_"__Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa seseorang yang tiada lain adalah Minki_

_"__Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa SNSD_

_"__Aku mencari Taeyeon-ssi" kata Minki_

_"__Iya oppa? Ada apa?" Taeyeon bertanya dengan tampang kebingungan_

_"Bisa kau temani aku makan siang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."  
"a, iya …"  
"Ayo…"_

_Lalu Minki dan Taeyeon menuju sebuah café, dan mereka makan siang._

_"__Ada apa oppa memanggilku?" tanya Taeyeon_

_"__Aku masih penasaran di mana Yuri sebenarnya? Aku mengajakmu karena aku pikir kau yang lebih tahu tentang anggotamu sendiri." kata Minki_

_"__Umh… aku… aku tidak tahu dia di mana oppa…"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya… maaf…"_

_"Hh… baiklah kalau kau memang tidak tahu di mana dia. Kupikir kau tahu… aku benar-benar ingin dia kembali padaku. Minimal dia beritahu aku apa alasannya pergi meninggalkanku."_

_Taeyeon hanya terdiam._

_"__Apa dia meninggalkan pesan sebelum dia pergi?"_

_"Tidak… dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun…"_

_"Benarkah? Tapi kira-kira untuk apa ya dia pergi? Yuri-ssi… Apa salahku?"_

_Taeyeon semakin tak tega melihat Minki._

_"__Aku ingin dia kembali, aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi… aku tak penah bisa… Dia terlalu berarti bagiku…"_

_"Oppa, sebenarnya… Yuri,"_

_"Dia kenapa?"_

_"Sebenarnya dia masih berada di sampingmu, oppa… dia selalu di sampingmu."_

_"Apa kau bilang?"_

_"Aku tak tega melihatmu, jadi lebih baik aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja padamu. Kwon Jinwoo yang kau kenal selama ini… sebenarnya adalah Yuri."_

_"Apa?! Kau serius?!"_

_"Maaf oppa… sebenarnya ini rencana Yuri…"_

_"Jadi selama ini aku tinggal bersamanya? Bersama Yuri?! Pantas saja aku merasa begitu aneh setiap kali berada di dekat Jinwoo… Tapi bagaimana bisa?!"_

_"Awalnya Yuri hanya ingin mengetesmu, dia ingin tahu seberapa cintanya kau padanya walau dia tak ada, dan seberapa setia kah kau walau Yuri pergi jauh. Dan apakah kau akan setia menunggunya kembali selama dia pergi?"_

_"Rencana macam apa itu? Apa selama ini aku kurang meyakinkan baginya?"_

_"Mana kutahu… tapi sebenarnya Super Junior, SNSD, Sajangnim dan juga yang lainnya sudah tahu mengenai rencana Yuri itu, hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu."_

_"Apa?! Aish… bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kalau Jinwoo itu adalah Yuri?!"_

_"Mungkin karena dia mirip namja hahaha…"_

_"Kau ini… aku serius…"_

_"__Ah, maaf…"_

_"__Jadi dia mengerjaiku? Aku benar-benar kesal… Tapi aku senang ternyata selama ini dia tidak pergi… hmm… Kalau begitu aku juga punya rencana."_

_"Rencana?"_

_"Kalau Yuri mengerjaiku, maka aku akan mengerjainya juga."_

_"Maksud oppa?"_

_"Akan kugagalkan rencananya ini…"_

_"Bagaimana caranya?"_

_"__Bagaimana kalau kita berdua berpura-pura pacaran, agar Yuri merasa menyesal telah mengerjaiku. Dan pada akhirnya aku akan bilang kalau aku menggagalkan rencananya…"_

_"Aku masih kurang mengerti…"_

_"Begini… kau dan aku mulai hari ini berpura-pura pacaran, nanti Yuri akan melihat kalau kita sudah pacaran dan dia akan merasa cemburu, maka dia akan menghentikan rencananya dan berusaha menjelaskannya padaku kalau dia hanya bercanda dengan rencannya ini. Setelah dia memohon padaku, aku akan pura-pura tidak mau mempercayainya. Dan saat Yuri meminta ingin kembali padaku, aku akan bilang kalau aku juga mengerjainya."_

_"Aaahh… hidden camera?"_

_"Iya, benar! Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita beritahu yang lainnya kalau kita akan menggagalkan rencana Yuri."_

_"Ok oppa!_

.

-End Flashback-

**Part 14**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Yuri-ssi… sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau mau mengujiku. Jadi aku menggagalkan rencanamu." kata Minki

"aaa… unnie! Kenapa kau membocorkannya?!" kata Yuri

"Hey, aku ini masih punya hati dan tidak bisa membiarkan Minki oppa menderita karena kehilanganmu…" kata Taeyeon

"Jadi Jinwoo sudah kembali menjadi Yuri?" tanya Jessica

"Annyeonghaseiyo Jinwoo oppa… eh! maksudku, Yuri Unnie!" kata Yoona

"Annyeonghaseiyo Jinwoo hyung!" sapa Super Junior

"aaa… tidak! Jadi kalian juga sudah tahu?! Menyebalkan!" kata Yuri

"Kau ini, tak perlu mengetes kesetiaan dan cinta Minki padamu, dia itu namja paling setia di Seoul!" kata Siwon

"Kau berlebihan, hyung!" kata Kyuhyun

"So, will you marry me?" tanya Minki

Yuri tersenyum malu.

"Eeeeiii… akhirnya kalian kembali!" goda yang lainnya

Lalu Minki memeluk Yuri, "Saranghae…"

"Maafkan aku, oppa…" kata Yuri

"Sudahlah… tak apa…"

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian?" goda Sunny

"Kami masih menunggu saat yang tepat…" jawab Minki

Begitulah akhir cerita cinta mereka berdua.

Happy ending…

**-The end-**

**Author Says: **Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic saya. Tapi agak gaje, ya? Seperti biasanya, sebenarnya inspirasi Author lagi ga jalan nih, tapi ada sih dikit-dikit yang nyangkut di otak. Inspirasinya yang ada cuma itu, ga ada lagi sih. Meskipun komedinya cuma sedikit, setidaknya ada readers yang (mungkin) bisa tersenyum membaca fanfic ini. Well, sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya! Annyeong!


End file.
